falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ratslayer
|weight =4.5 |value =2000 |edid =WeapNVVarmintRifleUnique |baseid = }} Ratslayer is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. It is the unique variant of the varmint rifle. Characteristics Ratslayer has a black synthetic stock instead of the standard wood, parts that appear to be made from stainless steel, and has 69 tally marks on the stock next to an image of a mole rat's skull. Compared to the varmint rifle, the Ratslayer is lighter, boasts a higher damage-per-second, a much higher critical multiplier, and has all of the possible varmint rifle modifications: extended magazine, silencer, and night scope with superior magnification (3.5x compared to the 2.86x on a standard varmint rifle scope). Durability Ratslayer can fire a total of about 995 standard rounds, the equivalent of 125 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants Varmint rifle - the standard variant found throughout the Mojave Wasteland. Comparison Location Inside the Broc flower cave, below a desk in the makeshift laboratory on the upper level. It may be quite hard to find, as there are lots of giant rats in this room. With the Wild Wasteland trait, the area around the Ratslayer will have several giant rats called "rodents of unusual size". Notes * Ratslayer has a very high critical multiplier of x5, making it the gun with the third highest multiplier (after alien blaster and Euclid's C-Finder). This fact alone makes the Ratslayer a very powerful gun; a shooter with a critical chance of 20 or higher would score a critical strike on every hit. This can be achieved very early by having Finesse (perk), 10 Luck, and the 1st Recon beret. * Ratslayer also has the smallest spread of any 5.56mm chambered rifle, making it a valuable choice for sniping targets at great distance. * 5.56 ammunition and repair parts (varmint rifles) are easily found early on, though retrieving the weapon can be tough with the Wild Wasteland trait, as the rodents of unusual size are formidable enemies, especially for low level Couriers. Bugs * When looking through the scope, the screen might appear green and pink, making it impossible to use the scope. This may happen on any scoped weapon (including binoculars). To fix this, save the game, shut down the PS3, then restart the game and the problem should be fixed. * When using the "player sight" final/first kill cam, the scope will momentarily turn clear, no matter what time of day it is. * The on hit effect for this weapon is defined as "Dismember only" (the weapon will only calculate the chance to sever limbs), as opposed to the varmint rifle, which uses "No Dismember/Explode" on hit effect (all limbs hit by the weapon will remain intact). There is a bug associated with the "dismember only" effect, which will immediately alarm all enemies in the vicinity of the killed enemy. This is not triggered by the sound level of Ratslayer, which is the same as the standard varmint rifle's sound level, but by the on hit effect itself. Because of this bug, this weapon is mostly useless for sneak attacks, as only one sneak attack is possible before enemies become alarmed. * This is a bug that only happens while being in third-person, in motion, wearing the NCR Ranger patrol armor, and holstering Ratslayer: the weapon clips inside the body and only shows the barrel of the gun protruding through the left shoulder. This can be fixed by drawing the weapon, stopping motion, and holstering it again. Sounds Gallery FNV Ratslayer loc.jpg|Location in the Broc flower cave Ratslayer.jpg Ratslayer 02.png Ratslayer 01.png Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons Category: Silenced weapons de:Rattentöter es:Matarratas fr:Tueur A Rats pl:Szczurobójca pt:Ratslayer ru:Крысобой zh:灭鼠者